The present invention relates to apparatus for use in cleaning metallic components usable in electrode assemblies for use in electrolytic smelting plants. Anode assemblies used in electrolytic smelting plants, particularly for use in the production of aluminium, are composed of metallic components--the so-called anode bars or holders--fixed to a carbon block. As the carbon block becomes consumed during operation, the anode assemblies have to be reprocessed from time to time and normally the bars are cleaned to remove encrustations therefrom the then re-processed. In conventional cleaning apparatus, surfaces of the bars are ground down with rotatable cleaning brushes. Apparatus of this type is described in German patent specification No. P31 42 849.5. In this known apparatus, a pair of rotatable cleaning brushes can be moved in relation to the bar to be cleaned and during use these brushes are urged against opposite surfaces of the bar while the brushes rotate. In order to remove the particles detached during the cleaning process, the known apparatus mounts the cleaning brushes within extractor cowls from which air is withdrawn continuously by suction.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of apparatus.